


Code Three

by Ladytalon



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-10
Updated: 2010-06-10
Packaged: 2017-10-10 01:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladytalon/pseuds/Ladytalon





	Code Three

_____________________________________

  
The bushes outside Monica Reyes' apartment window rustled as a pair of binoculars appeared from behind the hydrangea blooms and she put down the remote control as she sensed the presence of her watcher, but soon shrugged and selected a channel.

The man in the bushes lifted the walkie-talkie to his mouth, glancing behind himself anxiously – the sooner his backup arrived, the better he would feel. "Master Sergeant Rohrer, acknowledge! We have a Code Three in progress, need immediate assistance."

"Code Three? Are you sure?"

"Yessir, the 'Cry and Die' channel."

Knowle Roher sounded frantic. "_Lifetime?_ I'm on my way."

  


~_fin_~  
________________________________________

  



End file.
